Broken Cups
by x-Wabisuke-x
Summary: Ianto's been feeling a little bothered lately. In a good way? Maybe. Slash. Jack x Ianto.


It was rare that Ianto ever tried to fill his mind with those types of thoughts. Whenever he ended up with his hand down the front of his pants, at least a part of him was surprised by the development. It always started with something innocent, like remembering the feel of Jack's eyelashes against the back of his ear when they'd danced at Gwen's wedding. Going over those subtle, some suggestive touches that Jack had given him throughout the day. Picking and choosing which simply gave him chills because those were Jack's hands, and which were intended to have that affect, if any.

He should have known better than to let his mind drift like that. Every time he'd end up leaning back in his chair, head tilted back toward the ceiling, hardly aware of the place his hand was going until it had him unbuckled. And from that point on there was no stopping it. Innocent memories turned into filthy ones, and even filthier fantasies.

But, no- filthy wasn't the right word. It was, but it couldn't be. No part of Ianto's being could see anything they'd done as anything less than amazing.

He'd read somewhere that women hardly had a need for things like porn or visual stimulation when masturbating. That they could get more out of simply fantasizing than from any cheap, fake replication of virtual or pictured sex. Ianto accepted that he might've been feminine in that regard, because there was nothing he'd rather be stimulated by than the thought of Jack's hands on him.

His fingers drifted across the dark curls of hair just above the base of his shaft, and he sucked his next breath in deeply, eyes fluttering shut alongside a tiny moan.

"Ianto!"

He ripped his hand out of his pants so hard that he backhanded his favorite paperweight. It bounced and slid across the desk until it hit a coffee mug placed a little too close to the edge. He watched helplessly as it toppled, fell, and hit the ground with a shatter.

Jack raised an eyebrow, eyeballs flicking from the broken mug to the rather petrified looking Ianto in his chair.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked.

Ianto had been holding his breath, and finally, with Jack's mistake in judgment, he was able to let it out. "Uh- no, that's all right." He cleared his throat.

"Everyone else has left, just thought you might want to head home too." Jack went on. "Long day, you know."

"Oh." Ianto chuckled his best and nodded. "Yeah, guess I should be going." He tapped his fingers nervously on the desk. There was no way in hell he was going to stand up until he was sure the tent in his pants had been unpitched.

"Right. See you tomorrow then." Jack hovered there for a moment longer, as if sensing that something was up, but didn't bother asking what. Ianto was glad for that, because even if it would have meant Jack taking care of his little problem with that angelic mouth of his, he did _not_ want to give Captain Jack Harkness the satisfaction that Ianto got off on just _thinking_ about him when he wasn't even around.

Speaking of which, the term 'angelic mouth' and all the imagery that came with it wasn't not doing much good for killing his hard on.

God, if he could just finish it-

"Oh and one more thing." Jack reappeared at the door and though he'd been wide awake before, Ianto was beginning to feel exhausted. "I've actually got some work to do tonight, some artifacts I wanna check out. Bring me a cup of coffee before you leave?"

"Oh, and not that cup." Jack snickered a little at the broken thing before leaving again.

A part of Ianto wanted to just die now.

o-o-o

Ianto managed to make it go away without touching it, if that description is specific enough to understand. He may have been a little later than Jack would have expected with the coffee because of it, but… well, in a way it was his god damned fault anyway.

"Coffee, s-" He cut himself off upon seeing Jack's desk chair empty when he walked in. "Jack?" He blinked, and looked around. The room itself was clearly empty as well, and Ianto sighed and just as he came to the decision to leave the mug and go-

"DID I-," a pair of clawed hands dug into his shoulders from behind "-scare you?"

Scare? Not so much. Surprise? Well, Ianto considered himself lucky that the hot coffee that spilled from the mug in his hands hit the floor and not his skin.

Ianto was personally irritated for the last time that night. He wanted his hands, and he didn't give a damn about anything else. So he dropped the coffee mug and whipped around to take Jack's head by the back of his neck and smash their mouths together. The ceramic shattered at his heels, but as far as he was concerned, didn't make a sound.

Now it was Jack's turn to be surprised, but that never lasted long. Just as Ianto's tongue slid across his bottom lip, Jack's darted out to meet it before it could get away. He shoved Ianto's own tongue back into his mouth, wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and kissed the hell out of him.

Jack's thigh rubbed up against what still lingered from earlier and was currently being revived by this magical tongue slipping into all the right caverns and corners. Ianto felt Jack smile against his lips, and for a moment Jack teased the hardness between his legs with a disobedient knee, and then pulled back.

"I have work to do." He said, looking pointedly into Ianto's eyes, like he would a puppy that wanted to play fetch while he was busy. "And I liked that cup." He scolded. Like any self-respecting puppy would do to gain some ground, Ianto started to lick him.

He ignored the words because it was Jack's fault. Jack and all his innuendo, all the stupid shit he pulled thinking he was so damn funny, and because every inch of him was irresistible tonight. He ran the tip of his tongue against Jack's collar bone, just poking out from beneath his shirt, then moved up to suck on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh…" Jack was a little taken back, and Ianto seemed to like that by the way he turned their bodies together to back Jack against the filing cabinet. "…shit." Jack's eyes rolled back in his head when Ianto's tongue lavished the inside of his ear and then transformed into a hot mouth that sucked on his earlobe.

Jack found the strength to roll his eyes and smirk before he threw everything else to the wind and began to tug at Ianto's suit coat to get it the hell off.

From there it turned into a mess of R's- rubbing, ravishing, rolling, running, rocking and _removing_. Their hips stayed stuck together as Ianto _rotated_ his against Jack's, slowy dry-humping to gain the most intimate contact possible behind clothes. Speaking of clothes-

"Where's your coat?" Ianto yanked his head back to ask.

"It's…" Jack thought about it. "Downstairs on a hook, why?"

"You should wear it." Ianto panted. "_Just _it."

It took a few moments for that to register before Jack laughed allowed and of course _that _sound went right down between Ianto's legs.

"You really do like that thing." He was still smiling but Ianto's nod of agreement was very serious. Jack snickered at the smug look on his face, because there was nothing as priceless or sexy as so many of the damn expressions that this not-so-common coffee boy could make.

"Next time." Jack decided. "I don't wanna go down there." With that, he took Ianto by the hips and yanked him around so he was the one pressed up against the cabinets. Ianto was disappointed, but couldn't complain when Jack's hand found its way down the front of his pants and fingers curled around his base.

Ianto thrust his hips against the contact and muffled a moan against the underside of Jack's chin. Jack's victorious chuckle would have made Ianto roll his eyes in any other context but here, like this, it was the sexiest thing in the world.

Ianto squeezed and clawed Jack's ass through his pants, holding on for what was left of his sanity as Jack pumped his shaft between thumbing his head. He pushed down on Jack's pants, wanting- _needing _to have more of his warm, flawless skin and the way it felt bear against his own. God- he needed Jack to be naked, and better yet he needed to be naked himself.

"Jack." Ianto pulled Jack's hand off him, regrettably, but he couldn't get anything done properly as silly puddy, could he? Hurriedly he yanked at the fasteners on Jack's pants and yanked them down, landing on his knees in front of Jack's dripping erection, thumbs still in the belt loops at his ankles.

Ianto was just _looking_. The cruel little bastard just sat down there _looking_ for what felt like the longest time. Jack knew he was nice to look at, particularly in that area, but this wasn't the best time.

"Ianto. Mouth. Now." He pushed his hips forward so the tip of his cock nudged Ianto's lips. He swallowed audibly at the soft, silky feel against his head, and his breath picked up when Ianto's eyes fluttered shut and he gasped, like he'd enjoyed the contact just as much if not more.

"Ianto." Jack huffed. Ianto tried not to smirk because Jack's voice had gotten husky and impatient, and that was good enough for him. He leaned in and teasingly kissed the top once before widening his lips and letting it slide within.

Jack was big- bigger than he was and far bigger than he would've expected back then. At first giving him blow jobs was horribly awkward, and he could barely fit half. But since then Ianto had come up with a number of strategies for fitting as much in as he could without too much discomfort, and there were signs that Jack appreciated it immensely.

He loved what Jack did with Ianto's mouth around his cock. The hand on top of his head, tugging at his curls softly, rotating his thumb in tiny circles as he gasped and moaned. The way he'd for the most part hold still but buck his hips every once in a while because he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Nnnghh…" Jack's hand moved to his shoulder and pulled up on it. "Ianto. Come on." He said, but another part of him was begging Ianto to stay just as he was, keep doing what he was doing. "Up." Jack managed to say, but he couldn't explain what he wanted done any better than that.

Ianto released Jack from between his lips slowly, obeying the tugging hand on his shoulder when it clearly asked him to stand. As soon as Ianto was at his eye level once more, he stepped out of his pants, pushing the other man backward until Ianto was sitting on the edge of his desk and Jack was quite flush between his thighs.

Ianto was a little disappointed. He'd hoped get Jack off once with his mouth, then again while inside him, but it looked like Jack had other plans, and Jack was hard to argue with in bedroom situations.

But by the time Jack was spreading him apart and fingering his opening, Ianto didn't want anything besides this man inside him again. Eyes stayed locked on one another as the head of Jack's cock nudged at Iant's entrance. Jack's breath picked up when his did, and he nearly came right then with the slight tinge of uncertainty- a tinge of fear- that appeared in Ianto's eyes for just a moment before he pushed in.

"Ahng." Ianto started to breath harder, and his hands set upon Jack's shoulders turned into claws digging into his forearms, but he never broke eye contact. Jack loved that, because Ianto's eyes were something to behold during sex, and Ianto knew he did. Jack leaned in between slow, sensual thrusts, because for a moment he thought he wanted a kiss. But open mouths only brushed lower lips because he simply couldn't shut or tear his eyes away.

Ianto loved it like this. He loved looking right at Jack's face as he was fucked because there was nothing more stimulating than knowing and _seeing _that it was Jack Harkness inside him. It made his chest tight, and made this sex feel like something so far beyond what sex has ever been for anyone else. It was peace, and pleasure, and forgetting… it was everything he could possibly want right in front of him, right in his arms, and so strong that it drowned out any ability he had to realize that it wouldn't be constant. So for a few short moments, that's exactly what it was- constant. Forever.

Ianto threw his head back and came into Jack's hand before he'd even realized it was on him. What felt like simultaneously, Jack let out a loud scream against Ianto's neck and Ianto felt him spill inside him, tightened his arms and legs around Jack's back and held him there.

It took a while for Jack to finish completely- more than a few seconds, and it was hard to hold him still. When it was over, Jack tried to move, step back, pull out, but he was held in place.

"Ianto?" He questioned, slowly lifting his head out of Ianto's neck to look at him.

"Stay." Ianto clenched his hands on Jack's back and shifted a little. "Just stay like this for a while."

Jack swallowed, because he could feel himself hardening again inside Ianto, and if he stayed like this much longer there would've been no choice but round two. Not that he minded at all, but he wasn't sure that was Ianto's plan exactly.

Ianto laughed. "You're insufferable."

"Hey!" Jack scoffed. "You can't even blame it on me, how could I possibly not get a little hard again with you acting like this."

Ianto shifted again and the movement made Jack cut himself off with a groan, and try burying himself a little deeper in Ianto's body.

"More than a little I think." Ianto corrected.

"You keep this up and I'm fucking you again." That was probably obvious, but Jack just wanted to make it official.

"Can you never just cuddle?"

"Now you're just being unfair." Jack took hold of his hips repositioned them to his liking, and got ready for another go.

A/N – So I had like three much less whimsical and much more plotty Janto fics going before I started writing this one completely randomly and finished the same night I started. Guess I was just in the mood for something more dirty.

**Anyway, Ianto likes stopwatches, Jack likes offices, I like reviews. We all like things.**


End file.
